The invention here in relates to a spinning reel having a drag mechanism adjustable from the rear of the reel body, a handle arm of adjustable length, with the handle further providing a rotatable and pivotal grip.
Deep sea fishing for large game fish, such as swordfish and tuna, is a demanding and rigorous sport that requires excellent fishing tackle. Some fishermen prefer to use spinning reels for deep sea fishing; however, present deep sea spinning reels have several drawbacks.
The drag, or amount of frictional force the reel itself applies to the fishing line, must be set accurately and quickly. Spinning reels traditionally have drag adjustments positioned on the front of the spool, and it is highly difficult to reach around the reel and make an adjustment while fighting a fish. Yet, it is desirable to be able quickly set an initial drag for use following the initial strike, and then be able to adjust the drag during the ensuing fight with the fish.
The very large game fish are also quite strong, and require substantial leverage on the handle of the reel to rotate the reel in landing the fish. At other times, the fish may be moving such that rapid rotation of the reel is necessary to avoid slack in the line. The length of the handle is thereby typically a compromise selected to provide sufficient length for good leverage but being sufficiently short to achieve good winding speed.
The handle has a knob or grip extending therefrom, and the fisherman grasps the knob or grip to operate the handle. The knob or grip generally rotates, but is limited to one degree of freedom to which the fisherman must adjust. In fighting a fish over a period of one hour or more, the ergonomics of the handle become an important factor in the fisherman""s ability to perform at utmost efficiency.
Accordingly, improvements in deep sea spinning reels would be desirable and would increase the enjoyment and success of the fisherman.
It is a principal object of the invention herein to provide an improved fishing reel, and more particularly to provide a spinning reel adapted for deep sea fishing.
It is an another object of the invention herein to provide a spinning reel having an easily adjusted drag mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a spinning reel having a drag adjustment mechanism which can be set at the rear of the reel.
It is an additional object of the invention herein to provide a fishing reel adapted for both high leverage and high speed retrieval of fishing line.
It a further object of the invention herein to provide a fishing reel having a handle arm of adjustable length.
It is another object of the invention herein to provide a fishing reel having a handle arm of adjustable length wherein the adjustment may be made quickly and easily during use of the reel.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a spinning reel having a comfortable and efficient handle grip.
In carrying out the foregoing objects of the invention, a fishing reel of the spinning type is provided with a reel body and a foot for mounting the reel body to a rod. The reel body has a cup shaped flyer at the front thereof, and a spool assembly including a spool is mounted on a longitudinal main shaft extending from the reel body. A handle shaft and handle assembly extends from the reel body and the reel body contains a drive mechanism operated by the handle shaft to rotate the flyer and reciprocate the spool assembly with respect to the flyer. A drag assembly is at least partially contained within the spool assembly and includes friction clutch means coupling the spool and the main shaft to provide an adjustable friction drag upon compression of the clutch means, and a pulling shaft connected to compress the frictional clutch means and extending through the tubular main shaft into the reel body. A drag nut is threadably received on the pulling shaft to compress the clutch upon rotation thereof, and a drag adjustment handle is rotatably mounted on the reel body and connected for rotating the drag nut.
According to additional aspects of the invention, the drag handle is positioned on the rear of the reel body, opposite the spool, and operates a shaft engaged with the drag nut. The shaft is axially and slidably received in the drag nut, so that the drag nut, pulling shaft and main shaft may reciprocate with the spool assembly.
According to other aspects of the invention, the drag assembly also includes drag calibration means, which is operable to calibrate the drag adjustment settings provided by the drag handle.
According to further aspects of the invention, the drag handle releasably engages an adjustable positioned strike stop, so that the drag may be quickly and accurately set at a pre-adjusted strike level. The strike stop is adjustably positioned on the reel body with respect to a free spool position of the drag handle.
According to still further aspects of the invention, the drag handle engages the reel body in incremental detents, each detent corresponding to an increment of drag force.
According to other aspects of the invention, the reel has a rotatable handle shaft extending from the reel body and a handle arm and mounting a handle grip for rotating the handle shaft, wherein the length of the handle arm is adjustable. In accordance with more particular aspects of the invention, the handle arm has a fixed receptor arm slidably receiving an extensible arm, and the extensible arm has notches releasably engaged by a keeper. The keeper is operable by a spring loaded depressible button positioned on the fixed arm, adjacent the handle grip.
According to yet additional aspects of the invention, the handle grip is rotationally and pivotally mounted to the handle arm, providing a range of motion in grasping an applying force to the handle arm. The pivotal motion is selectively disengageable.
The foregoing and other more specific objects and features of the invention will in part be readily understood by those skilled in the art and will in part appear in the following description of the preferred embodiments and the claims, taken together with the drawings.